


like a sunday breakfast

by WithYourRhythm



Series: hourglass backwards [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Hair Braiding, Jinchuuriki Uchiha Sasuke, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Soft Uchiha Sasuke, Time Travel Fix-It, Uchiha Sasuke-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYourRhythm/pseuds/WithYourRhythm
Summary: But Kisame… he's like Sasuke, too. His hands are just as bloody, and he's one of the reasons why Sasuke's original world came to an end, disaster after disaster falling over Sasuke and the other survivors' shoulders.Maybe that's why Sasuke feels like they can find out what it means towantto be gentle together, even when they have a knife hidden up in their sleeves and poisoned, sharp words hidden under their tongues. Instead of waiting for the other shoe to drop, maybe they can finish the day within his -unofficiallytheir-room, like this, with Kisame's hand buried in Sasuke's hair, leaning against each other.(Aka that fic I said I'd write about Kisame braiding Sasuke's hair, can be read as a standalone.)
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Sasuke, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: hourglass backwards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882066
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	like a sunday breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Fic name from a Turkish song 'Bir Pazar Kahvaltısı' by Emre Aydın ft. Model. I rarely listen Turkish songs but this one is just... lovely.
> 
> I wanted to write Kisame braiding Sasuke's hair for so long after finishing 'this night is not forever', so here we are. I was trying to write something for SNS Week but that didn't work out, I guess.
> 
> (I wrote this in one sitting and didn't edit anything, not even the notes... I'm not sure what this fic contains?? Hope it's not a mess lol)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy ^^

"So," Kisame says behind him, his hands combing through Sasuke's messy hair clumsily, "what's the plan?"

It's strangely nice, to rest against someone's side while his hair is played with. Sasuke never had that before, not really. His mother once used to hold him in her arms gently, whisper lullabies to his ear, but those days are long gone and it's rare that Sasuke felt the warmth of another's skin if not for the sake of tearing out their flesh and bones.

Kisame isn't gentle by any means. His hand is slightly on the rough side, too heavy on Sasuke's head, and the knots in his hair keep getting caught on his blue fingers. Maybe that's what this dometic scene is supposed to be like- though, Sasuke has no idea.

The thing is, he never knew to relax, to let go of the breath he has trapped in his lungs and rest. He's not made for calm moments or peaceful sunday mornings the civilians always ask for- it's rivers of blood and pained screams that he was forged in, with Orochimaru's cruel yet skilled hands and Naruto's tries to save someone that was already lost. Staying in the bed until noon like he is doing right now, laughing with a lover, going on a trip; these things aren't for him. They never have been.

But Kisame… he's like Sasuke, too. His hands are just as bloody, and he's one of the reasons why Sasuke's original world came to an end, disaster after disaster falling over Sasuke and the other survivors' shoulders.

Maybe that's why Sasuke feels like they can find out what it means to  _ want _ to be gentle together, even when they have a knife hidden up in their sleeves and poisoned, sharp words hidden under their tongues. Instead of waiting for the other shoe to drop, maybe they could finish the day within his -unofficially  _ their- _ room, like this, with Kisame's hand buried in Sasuke's hair, leaning against each other.

If this is what it's like to have something to fight for, then Sasuke is glad he got to feel this. It's cruel, knowing he could lose what he has anytime, but also warm, finding arms open, waiting for him to hide within their safe grip whenever he wants.

This is a safe haven they found in the middle of a war Madara and Danzo started, a war Sasuke will finish. A shore he bumped into during a storm, warmth and comfort badly hidden under teasing words and tilted grins, and that's- that's…

More than Sasuke could ever hoped for.

"Not sure yet," He hums indecisively. That's not true, he knows that all pieces are in place and what  _ -who- _ he needs right now is the only person he isn't ready to face again. "I'll think of something later."

Kisame doesn't say anything in reply, but Sasuke feels his fingers twitch against his scalp. They both know Sasuke is trying to delay the inevitable.

He doesn't know how much Kisame has deducted from the hints he left behind. The one-time-only trip Naruto dropped on him, or the damned fox he has sleeping soundly in his head, having a younger double within the bounds of Konoha- it's hard to guess where he came from, but Kisame is too clever to not realize Sasuke doesn't belong here, not fully. But as if they have an unvoiced agreement, no one, not even their… supposedly 'jinchuuriki movement' ever said anything about his place within this world, and he's strangely glad for it.

His past is meant to be left behind. It should be forgotten, no, it shouldn't even exist within minds in the first place, and that's what will happen- what  _ Sasuke _ will make sure will happen. There's no other way.

"Hey, ducky." The fingers weaved in his hair pulls the strands a little, trying to get his attention. Sasuke lazily turns his eyes to Kisame to see what that idiot has to say now. "Scoot over a little, I'm gonna try something."

"No." He doesn't move an inch, too comfortable to consider what Kisame is suggesting. It's almost noon, he'll need to leave the bed and check on Naruto and Fuu if he wants to make sure they won't burn down the house Yagura gave to them to stay in for the time being.

With a sigh, Kisame tries to push him away. "I'm telling you to move, c'mon."

"And I'm saying no. Back off, dumb fish, go get yourself another bed if you want space."

"Why can't you ever not turn something into a fight?" With a defeated sigh, Kisame lets go his shoulder, but then-  _ oh no you don't- _

"Don't you dare-" Sasuke hisses out as the hand leaves his hair and settles under his knees, the other winding around his back as well.

It's too late, and maybe Sasuke doesn't fight against the hold as much as he could, but Kisame lifts him up just enough to pull him into his lap, settling him between his legs instead of the way they were resting against each other's shoulder. He bounces on the bed a little with the rough landing, his back turned against Kisame, and whips his head back to glare at the man.

_ "What the hell do you want?" _

Kisame only grins and pushes his head back to make him face forward. "Trust me a little, won't you, ducky?"

The huge hand settles on his head again, combing through his hair, and Sasuke lets him do whatever he wants with a sigh. "Stop calling me that."

Kisame hums agreeingly, but Sasuke knows he's just doing it to settle him down. That name… it'll probably stick around forever once Roshi hears it,and then Sasuke will go on a murder spree and no one, not even Utakata will survive to tell the tale.

_ You're pathetic, did you know that? _

Ah, right. Kurama will. What a shame.

_ 'No one asked for your opinion. Shut up and go back to sleep.' _

_ Go back to sleep, he says while bothering me with chatting so loudly with his newly found boyfriend. _ The fox snorts,  _ right. _

Kisame's hand suddenly changes its usual path, catching a few strands within his lax grip instead of combing away the knots. "I'll try something, don't move."

These two, really. They'll be the death of him, Sasuke just knows it.

Instead of replying, he lets out another troubled sigh and lets himself get comfortable between Kisame's legs.

It's not awful like this, he notes distantly. He can't remember the last time he sat down like this with someone -Shisui used to clear the twigs and leaves he got stuck in his hair while training before he died, so that's probably it- but it's warm like this, with Kisame's solid form behind his back and legs stretching around his own, safe yet not restricting. It's… Sasuke can live with this.

_ Wow, too sappy. _

_ 'Just go back to sleep already.' _

The hands buried within his hair continue moving in a new, weird pattern that only Kisame knows. There's some pulling, pushing his head left and right, scratching his head while trying to grab different strands, but it's nice. Different, but nice.

Time passes slowly, with the longer side of his hair being tightly woven into a style he doesn't know, and he feels his body relax. Minutes go on but Kisame doesn't stop, so he lets his eyes slip closed and focuses on his breathing and the warmth of Kisame's body around him.

He doesn't know when, but at one point, he hears a light chuckle and jerks into awareness to find that his head has lolled forward and only the light grip Kisame has on him is holding him up.

"You good there, ducky?"

"Mhm. Continue."

So Kisame does- clumsily, carefully, yet immensely tender despite the pulls and pushes of his hand that sometimes hurts Sasuke's scalp. It's warm, comfortable, safe, everything Sasuke never let himself dream of, and…

And maybe everything will be okay. Maybe Itachi will believe him and leave Akatsuki behind, maybe they will win this war, maybe everyone will survive this storm just as Sasuke hopes.

Maybe he won't have to let go of this.

No, that's not right. Life never lets him get what he wants, it never did, so all he have to do is- well. Follow Naruto's example. Fight against fate, use every dirty trick he can think of, hold onto what he holds dear, and then-

Then, he  _ won't _ ever let this slip away from his fingers. This is his, and  _ only _ his.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests, check my request series for more info. I'm on Tumblr and Twitter as '@withyourrhythm' too, come tell me hi!


End file.
